Warrior Cats Lemons!
by The Lemon Life
Summary: When life gives you lemons, read them. Rated M
1. Introductions

Welcome to my story! I take requests for canon cats and OCs. I don't do rape, though. Sorry! When submitting a request, use these forms:

Canon Cat form:

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Cat 3 (if threesome):

Sex type (Love or lust):

OC Form:

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Cat 3 (if threesome):

Sex type (Love or lust):

Cat 1's Appearance:

Cat 2's Appearance:

Cat 3's Appearance (if threesome):


	2. (Love) Twigpaw x Finpaw

Twigpaw padded out of the Apprentice's den with Finpaw, her former SkyClan friend. Squirrelflight approached the apprentices, her ginger- and one white- paws treading lightly across the grass. "Twigpaw, Sparkpelt has gone off on the dawn patrol. You will be training with Larksong and Finpaw today," Squirrelflight said, her white-tipped tail flicking towards Finpaw when she said his name.

Twigpaw noticed Finpaw brighten up, and she did too. _Training with Finpaw! Thank StarClan Sandynose isn't here!_ She thought, excited. But her reply was calm. "Okay, Squirrelflight," she said. The ThunderClan deputy padded away. "We're gonna go hunting together!" Finpaw said excitedly. "Let's go find Larksong," the ginger-brown tom added, bounding away clumsily once he finished. Twigpaw followed him to the Warriors den, where Larksong was sitting.

"Can we go hunting, Larksong?" Finpaw asked. "Squirrelflight said Twigpaw can train with us today," he stated happily. "All right. You two can go hunting. Just come back soon, okay?" The warrior said. Finpaw didn't wait for him to finish, and he bounded off again, this time with Twigpaw right beside him.

They raced off into ThunderClan's hunting grounds, and halted, stopping to talk and sniff for prey. "I wonder what SkyClan is doing right now," Finpaw said suddenly. "Me too. I wish Violetshine and Hawkwing were here," the silver she-cat beside him sighed. "You sure miss them, huh?" Finpaw asked, although he already knew the answer. "Yeah. What about Sandynose? And Plumwillow? Do you miss them?" Twigpaw replied, tilting her head. "Even though Sandynose wasn't the best, I still kinda miss him. But I still choose being able to hang out with you, Twigpaw," he smiled. Twigpaw blushed, and then giggled.

It had been a while now since they finished their chat, and the two apprentices had already caught two mice and a vole. They came across a secluded area, surrounded by ferns and a tree on one side. Strange white stains were visible against the gnarled roots of the tree. Finpaw stopped walking, and he turned to face Twigpaw.

"Hey, Twigpaw. I know you should be a warrior by now, so I want to do something for you that a warrior would do," he announced. "Really?" Twigpaw's eyes widened as she blushed. "Yeah. Twigpaw, will you mate with me?"

Red took over Twigpaw's normally silver face, and she smiled. "Of course, Finpaw! I would love to mate with you!" She burst out. "Good, because I love you Twigpaw," Finpaw said, leaping towards Twigpaw. She lay down on her back, exposing her bright pink core. Finpaw bent his head, his tongue softly scraping against it. Twigpaw moaned lightly.

Finpaw's licks were getting stronger, and his tongue was now inside her walls. Twigpaw moaned louder, arching her back. Finpaw pulled out, and now his dick was in Twigpaw's face. She rose to her paws, getting the hint. The she-cat took as much of his dick as she could in her mouth, and started sucking it. She then swirled her tongue around it, causing Finpaw to moan loudly. Twigpaw purred, pleased with the sound, and Finpaw felt his dick vibrating. He moaned again, but was disappointed when she pulled away. _I guess I did that to her,_ he thought.

Twigpaw rolled onto her belly, elevating her ass from the ground. Finpaw grinned, catching on. The ginger-brown tom mounted the silver-and-white she-cat, his dick pressing lightly against her core. "Hurry up and put it _in,_ " Twigpaw growled. "Are you sure?" Finpaw asked. " _Yes, I'm ready,"_ Twigpaw said without hesitation. "All right then," Finpaw said finally, before ramming his dick into her core. It was tight, and it constricted around his dick.

Twigpaw yowled out in pain, but soon the pain melted into pleasure as Finpaw repeatedly humped her. In and out of Twigpaw's core went Finpaw's dick, while the she-cat under him was a moaning mess of ecstasy. "Fin _pawww_ ~ go _f..faster!_ " Twigpaw said between her loud moans. Finpaw smirked as he humped faster, hitting her g-spot every time. "OH! THAT'S THE SPOT!" Twigpaw moaned even louder now, even though Finpaw hadn't thought it possible for moans to be this loud.

It was sudden when Finpaw felt even more of the constricting feeling in his dick, this time not only from Twigpaw's tight core but from his urge to cum as well. But Twigpaw was first, yowling "I'm gonna come~!" before Finpaw felt some liquid-like substance shoot out onto the top of his dick. The urge to cum was more intense now, and he quickly pulled out as he released some of his own white substance. Finpaw noticed his dick was white-tipped now, and he smirked at Twigpaw, who had collapsed.

She had a strange smile on her face as she moaned out, "I guess that's what the white stains were."

Finpaw grinned even more. "We should do that again sometime. But we should find our own spot. This seems to be a popular mating area," he said, looming over Twigpaw. "Good," she purred. "I like the feeling of your dick in me."


End file.
